


Compatible

by Zinderella



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinderella/pseuds/Zinderella
Summary: How stupid of him to think he and Danny wouldn't be compatible in every aspect of their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote in order to battle a stubborn writer’s block. Might continue if the block magically melts away. :P No beta so all mistakes are mine.

Steve wakes up when the room is still dark and shadowy. For a brief moment the warm weight on his back feels alien but then memory catches on and Steve relaxes with a content sigh. 

Danny.

It's not their first night together, it's been long enough for Steve to stop counting, but in the early hours of morning the world feels unreal and he can't quite believe Danny is truly wrapped around him, sound asleep.

Steve loves being the little spoon. It's not a priority and he can live without it but when they settle down to sleep and Danny just pushes himself against Steve's back, wraps his arms around Steve and noses his neck and sighs, and Steve melts.

How stupid of him to think he and Danny wouldn't be compatible in every aspect of their lives.


End file.
